fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo World
Nintendo Land is a theme park centered around Nintendo and their various games, primarily Nintendo Land. It's one of the largest theme parks in the world, being located in Manchester, England. It has got hotels, rollercoasters, a nearby airport, and much more to promote itself as a Nintendo-centered family resort. It's also home to some of the biggest merchandise shops about Nintendo in the world, such as Mario Mario's, Hyrule Market and PokéCenter. The park opens from 9am-8pm daily, but shorter hours during the Winter. It is a sister park to Fantendo Land and are both owned by Merlin Entertainments. Park Layout Guests have a choice of parking close, mainly for Hotel guests is close to the Mushroom Kingdom, with Peach's Castle Hotel greeting you. Whilst the more popular entrance is the Nintendo Land Plaza. As you enter travel via one of the parks many monorails, you will enter at the center of Nintendo Land Plaza, in front of a massive coin tower ala to Nintendo Land. It's differences start to become more noticable when you should see the series emblems. There are numerous different areas but only 6 of the areas represented can be initially accessed. The Mushroom Kingdom (the family area) is facing north soon followed by Hyrule going eastwards, (recommended for gamers and scenic viewers), Zebes (for thrillseekers) and PokePark (for families with small children). Upon entering these, signs will lead you to the parks other areas, each area having two others branch off it, totalling to 15 areas. "**" signifies that this area stems off another. *Mushroom Kingdom *DK Jungle *Hyrule **Skyworld **Distant Planet *Zebes **Corneria **Mute City *PokePark **Dreamland *Nintendville *Gaming City Theme Park Areas Gaming City If you walk straight ahead upon entering as a extension to the Nintendo Land Plaza, it houses attractions for smaller Nintnedo franchises. One of the largest zones with an amazing amount of shops, it's the shopping center of the park, but also interactive hub. It is also the main entrance to navigation vehicles. Dr. Mario's First Aid and the Warp Pipe Toilets are here, in which the back leads out to the back out the Mushroom Kingdom. It houses smaller franchises too small for an area as well as some Nintendo classics. Food, drink and shops: Park Navigation Including monorails, there are numerous ways to travel around the park. Mushroom Kingdom A beautiful, Mushroom-filled land, full of grass and coasters. Intended for both young and more mature audiences, child can, here, see their favourite Nintendo characters. It interacts with the sea near Delfino. Attractions: Other: Dreamland A grassy, beautiful land, mostly for kids and children, themed around Kirby games. The smallest zone in the park, but the favourite of kids. Fun, but not as adrenaline-filled as, for example, Mushroom Kingdom or other places in the park. Features a great variety of attractions and rides, but only one roller coaster, pretty slow, though specially for kids and their families. Features a Halberd zeppellin flying around the zone. Attractions: Other: Hyrule Go round the back of LoLoLo and LaLaLa's castle and discover Hyrule, a Legend of Zelda themed area. Other: PokéPark Kongo Jungle Corneria Castle Siege Mute City Pikmin Paradise A small zoo and Pikmin themed area. With creepy crawlies, merchandise and small children rides and beautiful flowerbeds. Nintendville A quiet more intellectual area of the park themed around Animal Crossing. There is a police station for lost and found ala to the games and a Town Hall Customer Service with Post Office Themed information desk with Bell Cashpoint where real money must be converted into sacks of bells. It merges the Town and the City from Animal Crossing. More finite touches include Balloon Men, a salon, The Fortune Shop, "Kicks" shoe store, and real fruit trees all around. Zebes A dark Metroid themed area, themeing objects include Metroid eggs and Samus' Ship. Skyworld Onett Trivia *When you enter each area, they have the series logo and above it a plinth as seen in the 2012 Wii U launch game Nintendo Land. *If 3DS owners arrive with their 3DS, they will be able to receive a special coaster AR Card if shown to any member of staff in each area. There is Comet Observatory for Mario, Pop Star for Kirby, Hyrule Castle for Zelda, Pokémon Gym for Pokémon, DK Island for Donkey Kong, the Castle Siege for Fire Emblem, Mute City for F-Zero, Pikmin Planet for Pikmin, Crossing Town for Animal Crossing, Samus's Ship for Metroid, the Space Pirate Ship for Kid Icarus, Ness's House for Mother, The Tornado for Sonic, and Battlefield for Super Smash Bros. *The red staff uniform was to represent the Mario franchise and it being the Mii's default colour. *Not all attractions in Hyrule are based in Hyrule although they aren't in the games. *Aside from the 3 in Nintendville, there is one more Balloon salesman around the park, a roaming chap dressed as "Balloon Fighter" with the map challenging you to find him! Rollercoasters *Pegasus: A Fire Emblem themed rollercoaster where you sit on a Pegasus. Other Attractions *DK's Safari: A ride that takes you through a forest filled with Monkeys, Gorillas, Elephants, Crocodiles and Orang-Utans. Transportation Airplane There are five airplanes painted like Nintendo's five biggest franchises that travel back and forth between major countries like the U.S.A. and the park. There is an airplane themed after Mario Party, with Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Toadette and Toad attendants, and a Toadsworth and Toadbert pilot and copilot. There is an airplane painted to resemble a Loftwing, with Zelda, Saria, Malon and Ruto attendants, and an Impa and Link pilot and copilot. There is an airplane themed after the G.F.S. Olympus with Rundas, Ghor, Gandrayda and Samus attendants, and a Dane and Adam pilot and copilot. There is an airplane themed after the Halberd with Dedede, Bandana Dee, Adeleine and Ribbon attendants, and a Meta Knight and Kirby pilot and copilot. There is also an airplane themed after the planes in the Pokémon series, with attendants and pilots themed after various Pokémon Trainers. Boats There are also boats themed after the same franchises, that travel across oceans to ferry people to the park. The attendants are for the most part the same; there is a Mario Party boat, Linebeck's Ship (with Tetra, Linebeck and Pirates on board), G.F.S. Thesus, Kirby Cruiser and the S.S. Anne. Character Meet and Greets These characters walk about in their respective areas and can be met and have photos taken with them although sometimes the 3 main series characters will hang near the entrances to their respective areas, promoting them. All of there costumes can actually be bought from stores in Nintendo Land Plaza, but only in childrens sizes to avoid confusion. *Mario - Get a hug or two with everybody's favorite video game character. *Luigi - Meet Mario's underdog brother! *Peach - Meet the loving ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom! *Toad - Have a snap with everyone's favourite helper who will be sure to show you around! *Yoshi - Meet the ever-adorable dino of the world of Nintendo! *Bowser - Come forth and meet the king of Koopas, if you dare. *Donkey Kong - Meet the strong kong hero of the jungle! *Diddy Kong - Meet D.K.'s buddy! *Link - Meet the hero of Hyrule! *Zelda - Meet the princess of Hyrule! *Ness - Have a snap with EarthBound's protagonist. *Captain Falcon - Meet the lead racer of the 26th century! *Samus - Meet the heroine of the galaxies. *Kirby - Meet the super tough pink puff! *Meta Knight - Meet the antihero of Dream Land. *King Dedede - Meet the rowdy ruler of Dream Land! *Pikachu - One of the most popular Pokemon of all--come say hi! *Jibanyan - Meet one of the Yo-Kai! *Villager - Meet the villagers of Animal Crossing. *Tom Nook - Stop by and see the town's shopkeeper! *Isabelle - Meet the town's friendly and trusty assistant! This page is still under construction. Category:Theme Parks Category:Locations Category:Stelios7